The Lightning Nymph's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: Smash mansion AU! Phosphora has just assisted in a victory, and is celebrating with a little midnight flight. However, little does she know she will encounter a little boy that will change her life... [Cowriter: Pokemaster94]
1. Chapter 1

Nothing beats relaxing while taking a flight while the night was young. That was exactly what Phosphora thought as she cruised threw the night sky, her body covered in electric sparks as her lighnting powers worked their magic. As she flew she couldn't help but release a content sigh. The match earlier was hectic: She was standing in the assist trophy stands, next in line to be called out during a match between Mewtwo and Ness. Even though she was watching a plasma screen, she could feel the intense energy being emitted from the two powerful psychics. While the match was intense, what happened at the end was what had people cheering. Phosphora was called by Ness just as the Smash Ball appeared. Mewtwo managed to break the darn thing, but Phosphora had managed to knock it out of him a split second before he could use his finisher, allowing Ness to secure it and take the win.

Phosphora herself couldn't help but smirk at the memory. Mewtwo never really was one for interacting with his opponents after a match, win or lose, but the way the psychic legend congradulated the duo before he left really through the veterans in for a loop. Mewtwo NEVER said anything like that to anyone, probably because he never had that intense of a fight before.

'Oh well, guess I'm just that awesome.' She mused. Ness did do a lot of the work, but it was her that gave the kid the opening to beat the psychic Pokemon.

She had been brought out of her musings at a sound nearby. Halting her flight path, she began to look around for the source. The lightning master hadn't been flying very high, so she could easily pick up the sounds around her if they were loud enough.

'What in the world was-' Another sound cut her off from her thoughts as she directed her sights to the direction of the source. Now that she thought about it, it sounded awfully like...

Her eyes widened, realising that someone was out here, and in danger too, without hestation, she took off towards the source of the sound.

As she got closer, she began to recognize the sounds...

One was clearly the pained screams, cries and whimpers of a young child, a boy from the sounds of it.

The other...? Enraged roaring coming from what was obviously a fully grown man.

And in between? Sickening cracking noises of somebody being assaulted...

She knew EXACTLY what was going on...

Meanwhile, a certain young boy was on the receiving end of his uncle's anger episodes, using a cricket bat to beat the boy senseless. Vernon had been giving his 'freak of a nephew' his usual beatings when it happened: a flash of light appeared in the living room and the next thing they knew, they were far off from home. From what they could both see, they had been transported to a field. A few trees and the occasional bush here and there. Realising he had done the freaky stuff again, Harry tried to get away, but due to his earlier beatings, it was futile as his uncle was right on top of him.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOOOOW! DAAAARE! YOOOOOU!" Vernon roared in pure anger, swinging the bat as hard as he could. "TAKE ME HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT, YOU FREAKY LITTLE BASTARD, OR I'LL SEND YOU DOWN AFTER THOSE NO GOOD WORTHLESS PARENTS OF YOURS!" Harry started to cry...He hated it when his uncle insulted his parents... "STOP! CRYING!" Vernon punched Harry in the stomach, silencing his sobs. "I TOLD YOU YOU'RE NEVER ALLOWED TO DO THAT!"

Vernon had raised his bat for one last strike, a strike that ought to finally knock some sense into him, in his opinion.

Harry looked up to see his uncle raising the bat again. This was it, this was going to do him in, but he didn't want to die, he wanted love. To be loved by someone who truely cared for him. He was desprate, frantic even, as his uncle was about to deliver what he thought was the final blow, Harry mustered every last once of courage he had left.

"HELP!" His loud cry could be heard a good distance away.

What Harry Potter didn't know, was that miracles existed.

Before Vernon could so much as twitch, a light blue blur of lightning slamed right into the walrus, sending him rolling into a nearby tree. Harry was wide-eyed, afraid he had done it again, until...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Harry fliched at the volume of the voice. Before he could ask, what appeared to be a teenage girl appeared in front of him, facing the slightly twitching, yet still concious, Vernon.

Phosphora was sending the fat man a glare that would make even Hades sweat a little. She may not have cared much for humans, but she drew the line when they hurt one of their own, especially children.

"Just what the hell gives you the right to harm an innocent child, ya walking barrel of lard?!" She questioned angrily, to furious to care that there was a child around.

Harry's hope faded away almost instantly when he saw how angry the woman was. If she was that angry at his uncle, what would she do to a worthless little freak like him?! Now scared, Harry weakly stumbled to his feet while the woman turned her attention to Vernon. He tried to escape...but a sickening snap and a yelp of pain were all the confirmation he needed that his leg was well and truly broken. He collapsed to the ground and teared up, trying as hard as he could to fight back the tears...

Eyes wide, Phosphora turned her attention to the source of the noise and couldn't help but gasp. In all her anger she failed to notice just how bad the child's condition was. He was covered in blood, she could see some of his wounds through the holes in his shirt, and his leg was bent slightly at the wrong angle. Phosphora's arms fell to her sides, and she began to clech her fists, electricity starting to dance of her form.

"You..." Vernon had regained his senses enough to not only see the woman who attacked him, but to hear what she was saying, and what she had just said started to make Vernon rethink his life decisions a bit.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She roared as she prepared to give the walrus the beating of his life, Phosphora style.

Harry let out a whimper as his uncle's screams of pain reached his ears. The little boy was so utterly terrified...He didn't want to be hit by the woman too...He just had a beating from his uncle! It wasn't fair...Why was his life so hard...? The tears came back, and he hurriedly wiped them away. If the woman saw him crying, surely she would kill him!

Phosphora threw one last lightning enhanced punch to Vernon's face. She got up to see the work of art that was a crisp and half dead Vernon Dursely, but even with her anger vented, the sight of the obese flab disgusted her. Taking a few deep breathes, she calmed down enough to look over to the little boy that she had saved.

Poor kid, even at the distance she was at, she could see that he was struggling not to cry. A sad frown made its way to her lips, and she made her way to young Harry.

Harry flinched as he heard footsteps. This time. This time, for sure. This was it. He was gonna die. He brace him self for the blow that would end him... only to feel a gentle hand caress his check.

Confused beyond belief, he looked up to see the sad face of Phosphora looking down at him with more concern than she herself knew she had.

Harry could only stare at her for a few seconds, before finally finding the will to make a sound. He opened his mouth and made a choked whimper. The tears began streaming down his cheeks, and this time, he could not stop them. Finally giving in, the little boy started to cry softly, unbottling the pain and suffering his 'family' had put him through all that time...

Phosphora herself began to feel tears of her own beginning to prickle her eyes. This poor child, she could tell that he had been through so much. Without another thought, she gentley began to pick him up, careful to not aggravate his injuries., and brought Harry's head to her shoulder. Harry was starting to get more and more confused by the minute as the woman holding him began stoking his hair, starting to feel very comfortable with the pretty lady he was with.

"There, there." She started gently. "It's alright, I've got you."

Harry tried to stop crying, really he did...He didn't want to anger the woman by contaminating her with his freaky tears...But he just couldn't stop. Why wasn't she hurting him? Why didn't she throw him away? He was so confused...Why was this happening?

It took a while, but Harry finally managed to calm down. After wiping away the last of his tears, he looked up to the pretty lady holding him. He expected her to to be angry, instead, she was loking at him with a sorrowful gaze, but then she directed a small smile his way.

"There we go. Are you feeling better, sweetie?" She asken in a very gentle tone.

Harry sniffled as he looked into her eyes. "Wh-Why...are you so nice...?" He whimpered out. "I...I don't d-deserve it...I should be punished for crying...Why aren't you hitting me?"

Phosphora blinked. Hit him? Why would she hit him? Viridi may not have cared about what happened to humans, but Phosphora happened to adore children, especially the cute ones, like the boy she was holding now.

"Why would you say that sweetie? I could never hit a little cutie like you." Her state only confused Harry even more.

"But I'm NOT cute...I'm stupid, ugly, worthless and freaky, and I should never have been born..." He recited his uncle's repeated words to him.

Phosphora's eyes widened greatly. She could practically feel her heart being torn at the seams. This child so thought so lowly of himself, who could-

She looked to the walrus that was still unconcious from the beating she dealt earlier, having pretty good idea about what happened.

"Was that something he told you?" She asked calmly, trying her best not to sound angry.

Harry didn't say anything, and that confirmed her suspicions. Phosphora's anger started to boil over, but she quickly put a lid on it, not wanting to accidently shock the kid.

"Well he was wrong." She started, bringning him into the embrace a bit more. "That freak of nature was wrong about everything he ever told you."

"You want to know what I see when I look at you?" She asked, catching Harry's attention. "I see an adorable little boy who's been through a nightmare he didn't deserve to have, and intend to make it right."

The young woman tightened her hold on the boy, and then it clicked just how light his tiny body was. It was like holding thin air! Looking at his tiny size, she realized that if she wanted to, she could wrap her entire scarf around his body and it would cover everything but his head! This child's treatment had SEVERELY stunted his growth. Deciding not to put it off any longer, Phosphora stood up, her mind set about what she was going to do next.

"C'mon little guy, I'm taking you to someone who can get you fixed up." She told him, brushing some of his messy hair behind his ear.

"Wh-Why? I deser-" A finger to his lips cut him off. He looked to see the nice lady looking at him sadly, making himself feel bad for some reason.

"Hey now, none of that. You didn't deserve a second of what you went through. I'm gonna make sure what happened to you seem like it didn't." She told him. Harry looked down sadly, but the leaned his head against his shoulder, exhaustion beginning to take hold.

He nestled his little head onto the young woman's shoulder, smiled slightly and yawned softly, his eyes drooping. He decided that he liked the pretty woman...She gave him hugs.

The lightning maiden smiled warmly at the sight. Without another thought, she took off, heading straight for her current living space. There was one person she knew there that could help this kid, and despite their quirks, she knew they could get the job done. She looked down at the tiny boy in her arms. He looked so peaceful, sleeping as soundly as he was. The sight made her coo slightly.

'I never realised how cute he really was. His dad must have been a real stud for him to be THIS cute. Either that or his mom was a real beauty and he got his looks from her.' She thought to herself, but then she realised something. 'Oh crap! I never asked him his name, and he never got mine either!' She looked to the little boy that was still asleep. She thought for a moment before she shrugged slightly. 'Oh well, I could always ask him later.'

And with that, she increased her speed a bit, dead set on getting the little one healed. Phosphora was a woman on a mission; a mission that she was determined to see through to the end.


	2. Chapter 2

It sounded easy enough, get the kid to the mansion, contact Palutena, and get both to the infirmary, and get the little one healed up. Should be simple right? Well, that was before she realised she didn't know what she would do with the child AFTER he was better. What could she do? She didn't want to take the chance of leaving the poor guy with someone that could be worse than the barrel of lard from before. She looked to the child that was still sleeping in her arms.

He was so cute! He could just imagine the others' reactions to him, especially the females. No doubt everyone would love to have him around. The group she hung out with may be a bit crazy, but they were like a family to her.

Family... That's what this child desperately needed, people to love him and be there fore him. But what he would undoubtedly need most, was a mother. A mother to raise him and give him all the love and attention he needed. Perhaps... Maybe... Phosphora herself could fill that roll?

On one hand, Viridi might not be too pleased about the idea of Phosphora raising a human of all things. The latter of the thought supposed shencould make the arguement of setting him on the right path. On the other hand, though, the kid was just too cute! She didn't think she could find it in herself to abandon the kid, especially after what he's been through. Plus, she could tell he started to like her.

That settled it. Knowing what she had to do, she opened up a telepathic link to the light goddess. She needed her there like...yesterday.

Don't is supposed to be doubt just so you know.

She heard a yawn as the link opened, and grimaced slightly when she realized that she had woken the more powerful goddess from her sleep.

"What is it...?" Palutena grumbled sleepily, still half-asleep.

"Hey there, Palutena. Listen, think you could meet me at the mansion's infirmary when I get back?" She requested, thinking of what she shoukd say next. "I was out for a flight after the recent match today and I ended up finding somebody that needs help, like, REALLY needs it. So think you can help me out?" As she finished, she was met with silence. Two things occured in her head. One: the goddess fell back to sleep. Phosphora couldn't really blame her, she did wake Palutena up because she neede help.

She was brought out of her musings before she could get to number two when she heard a tired sigh from the other end of the link.

"Okay, okay...I'll be there..." Paluntena mumbled sleepily. "But you owe me one, Phosphora..."

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best, Pally! See ya there!" As Phosphora cut off the link, Palutena sat on the bed in her room and blinked a few times. Weird, Phosphora never responded to her with a nickname like that, let alone the fact that she seemed to be very excited about something for some reason.

'The only other time she was that excited was when Pit asked her to go with him to the dance a couple weeks back. Odd.' She thought. As she yawned, she decided not to think to much on the subject, and got up from bed. "Oh well, might as well see what's up." She muttered as she pulled a robe over her nightgown and went for the infirmary.

Phosphora flew as fast as she could without waking the sleeping child, before eventually coming to the smash mansion. She smiled when the house came into view. Now she could get the little boy's wounds healed, and everything would be just fine. She hoped Palutena would be quick when healing his injuries. She wanted to get him tucked into her bed so he could sleep off his emotional trauma...

Just as she landed in front of the door, she didn't hesitate to kick the doors open. Without wissing a beat she took off running, straight to the infirmary where Palutena would be waiting for her, most likely. As she turned a corner she failed to notice a blue jackal walking on two legs coming towards her. As such, they almost collided. After nearly tripping and regaining their balance, Phosphora resumed running.

"Sorry! Notimetoexplain! Gottago!" She said quickly, so quickly, in fact, that the jackal, Lucario, barely caught what was said.

He noticed the small figure in her arms, though didn't quite have time to make out the details. The jackal raised a brow and crossed his arms. 'How peculiar...' He thought. 'I sense something in that figure...'

Phosphora skid to a stop in front of the infirmary door and quickly opened it. As she peered inside, she looked around.

"Palutena! You in here?" She gently called out.

"Yes..." Came the still slightly groggy response of the green-haired goddess, who stepped forward with dark circles under her eyes. "Now what is it? I'd like to go back to sle-" Palutena froze when she saw the sleeping child.

She let out a slight gasp upon seeing the child's condition. She could tell that the stuff of nightmares would likely be underneath that over sized shirt he was wearing. Eyes wide, she turned to Phosphoa.

"Wh-what happened to him? How did-"

"No time! I need you to heal him, like five minutes ago!" Palutena didn't say anything in response to Phosphora cutting her off and simply nodded while guiding Phosphora to the bed next to her. They set the boy down on the bed, careful not to wake him. With that done, Palutena turned to Phosphora.

"This'll take a little while." She said sternly, almost all signs of sleepiness forgotten. Phosphora simply nodded and sat on a chair next to the bed a the goddess got to work.

'Damn you, lardo...' Phosphora thought as she looked at the bloody oversized shirt the child was wearing. 'I hope you die out there...' She really, REALLY didn't wanna know what was under that shirt...

But she knew that thinking such thoughts would be futile. Palutena would have to remove the all but damaged rag in order to properly see what was wrong. Bracing herself for the worst, she watched as the goddess began to remove the bloody cloth from the boy to reveal- What the?!

He was already half healed! The injuries were fading away at a rapid pace! What on Earth was happening?! Palutane turned to give Phosphora a confused frown.

"I thought you said he needed help." She stated sternly.

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't know this would happen!" Palutena could tell that she was telling the truth, seeing how surprised she was. Before she could question any further, however, a new voice spoke up.

"So that's what I'm sensing." Both women turned to see none other than Lucario standing a short distance away from them. However, he wasn't alone, and it wasn't him who spoke up either. Next to him was a light purple-ish, alien like creature with eyes of the same shade and a long, dark purple tail trailing behind him.

"Lucario? Mewtwo? What are you guys doing here?" Palutena asked, wondering just what it is that would bring these two in particular here at this hour.

Lucario and Mewtwo approached.

"This child..." Mewtwo said. "I sense something inside him...Something vast...And very, VERY powerful..."

Palutena blinked, then looked down to the sleeping child.

"Huh, now that I think about it, he does seem to have quite the reserve of magic within him." Palutena mused, immediately catching Phosphora's attention.

"That's true, but that's not what he's talking about." Lucario spoke up, now getting the girls' undivided attention.

"Huh...? What's going on here? It's not anything bad, is it?" Phosphora asked, now feeling uneasy. Something felt wrong here...

"I can't quite place it but, I sense something, dark, within him. I can't quite put my finger on it." Lucario told her, his tone becoming more and more solemn as he spoke.

Phosphora was starting to get worried. Lucario NEVER sounded that serious unless it was truly something to be worried about. Palutena knew this as well, being a fighter herself and hung out with the Aura Pokémon on several occasions. Deciding to see what was up, see opened up her senses to be greeted with what was, possibly, the most disturbing feeling she had ever felt in her lifetime. And coming from a goddess, that was saying something.

"What kind of, parasite, is that?" She hissed with disgust. This happen to catch Phosphora's attention pretty quick.

Phosphora looked to her fellow goddess with a frown. "Palutena...? What's going on?" She asked uneasily, having a TERRIBLE feeling about this.

"Something foul's taken up residence in this child. More specifically, in his scar." To emphisize her point, Palutena pointed at the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Phosphora bit her lip as she processed what was said.

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" She questioned. The child had been through enough, he didn't need some unwanted thing living in his scar.

"We can ask the Director about that tomorrow." Mewtwo spoke up. "For now, we need to decide what we're going to do with this boy." At that, Phosphora began to fidget in her seat slightly.

"Yeaaaah, about that...Well, I've decided that I wanna take care of him." She said cheerfully. "I guess I'll be kinda like...well, a mom."

The reactions were mixed: Palutena's eyes went wide, clearly not expecting that, Lucario rose a brow in curiosity, and Mewtwo gave her a plain look.

"Are you absolutely certain that is something you wish to do?" The psychic asked, wanting to be sure Phosphora could handle a task that came with so much responsibility.

Phosphora's expression filled with determination in an instant. "Oh, I'm certain," she started, "in fact, I'm gonna make sure everything that's ever happened to him becomes a none existent dream."

Both Pokémon in the room exchanged a glance at Phosphora's conviction. Before they could press any further though, a slight squeel escaped the lips of the goddess in their presence.

"Hey! Palutena! What are you-?"

"Ohhh, I can't believe it! This so great! I'm so happy for you, Phosphora!" Palutena's light cheer that followed the subsequent hug and cheek rub cut off the lightning master before she could finish. As the light goddess began to giggle girlishly as she continued to hug Phosphora, the other two awake individuals in the room stared at Palutena incerdulously.

"Well, she doesn't seem too bothered by the news." Lucario stated awkwardly. Mewtwo simply sighed and nodded in agreement. Unbeknownst to any of them, the mansions apparent new resident began to stir.

Harry let out a soft groan as his emerald green eyes began to open. He was confused. Why was he so comfy? This didn't feel like the pretty woman's arms...But what was it?

He looked downward to find his body covered by a snow white blanket. Was this a bed? Why was he put here? Where was-

His musings were cut short when his hearing finally registered giggling to his side. Looking to his side he saw the pretty lady from before pushing away another women he had never seen before.

Phosphora gave Palutena a slight glare of irritation.

"Cool it, will ya?" She told the green-haired goddess. "I mean, yeah, it's big news, but you don't have to literally get in my face about it."

As Palutena began to look sheepish and apologize, Lucario took notice of something now that the goddess was no longer blocking the view.

"Looks like someone's awake." He stated, and all eyes in the room turned to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened, and he hid under the blankets with a frightened squeak, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of the unfamiliar faces looking in his direction.

Phosphora blinked a bit before remembering what was going on. That said, she got up from her seat and leaned closer to Harry.

"Hey little guy. It's alright. You remember me, don't ya?" Harry recognized the voice that spoke to him and peeked out of the blanket to see the smiling face of Phosphora gazing at him lovingly.

"You're real..." He trailed off silently. Phosphora giggled in response.

"Of course I'm real, sweet heart. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I...I thought it was another one of those dreams I have...Where I get saved...But then I wake up in my cupboard again and find out it was just a dream, and I'm still gonna be beaten..."

Phosphora's fist clenched a bit upon hearing what Harry had to say, knowing that there was likely more that walking walrus did to him. Clamping down on her anger she directed a small smile towards the little boy.

"Well don't worry." She told him. "You won't EVER have to go through that again. Ever." While Harry was slightly happy to hear that, the both of them missed the reactions of the others in the room to the bit of info about what he went through. Mewtwo had his head bent forward, arms folded, and eyes closed, doing his best to keep his emotions in check. Lucario's eyes were wide open and shaking upon hearing the little detail about the abuse Harry suffered through.

And Palutena? Well, there would be a hurricane outside if she had control over storms of that calibre. Her hair shadowed her eyes as she ground her teeth and clenched her fists were clenched very tightly. She was breathing heavily, thrying not to blow a gasket in front of the obviously traumitized toddler.

"We were never properly introduced." Phosphora spoke up, snapping everyone out of their stupor. Without another word, She stood up, brought Harry out from under the blanket and into a slight embrace. He stiffened at first, but when he realised she wasn't hurting him he relaxed and returned it. It saddened Phosphora with how weakly he was able to do so. She looked to the little one in her arms, her filled with nothing but kindness. "What's your name, little guy? I'm Phosphora."

"Um...H-Harry..." he said meekly.

"Cute name, it fits a little cutie like you." Phosphora stated, poking him in the nose slightly, earning her a little giggle from the child. She turned her attention to the others in the room and pointed to the green haired goddess in the room. "The woman over there is Palutena, she happens to be a very good friend of mine."

Palutena forced her rage down, and smiled warmly at the little boy. "Hello there, my dear. It's wonderful to meet you." She greeted.

"Always so formal when greeting someone..." Phosphora said, rolling her eyes playfully.

Harry looked Palutena up and down. She seemed nice enough, and Phosphora said she was a friend of hers, so he was willing to give her a chance.

"Hi..." he greeted shyly, giving a slight wave to the goddess before him. Palutena simply giggled at the greeting.

"You're so cute. No wonder Phosphora wants to adopt you." Harry blushed at her remark before fully realizing what was said.

'She... wants me...?' He thought to himself, before he found himself looking at a couple of strange creatures a couple feet away.

"And these two are some more friends of mine." Phosphora continued. "The blue one is Lucario..." she pointed to the jackal, who gave Harry a small mile and a quick nod of his head, before smirking slightly and pointed to the last occupant that had yet to be currently introduced... "and the kitty-cat right there is Mewtwo." The twitch in Mewtwo's eye didn't go unnoticed by the people in the room.

"Do not call me that." He stated, ignoring the surpressed snicker coming from his fellow Pokémon, who knew full well that the psychic of all people ended up acting like a mad teenager from an anime comedy when reminded of his resemblence to felines for long enough. It was actually common knowledge around the mansion how much he LOATHED being called a cat in some way.

Wario and Waluigi would often take advantage of this...They were often thrown out of the nearest window for their troubles.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Phosphora replied through a chuckle. Harry made a mental note not to make fun of Mewtwo since he didn't seem to like it.

"Um... Miss Phosphora..." Phosphora's attention went to the little one she was holding upon hearing him call her name.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"M-Miss Palutena said that... you wanted me... is it true?"

Phosphora tilted her head. "You mean, like, as a son? Well of course! Why wouldn't I? You're cute and cuddly and you need someone to take you in, so there's no reason I wouldn't do it!"

"B-But, I'm not cute. I'm a hideous freak! I was a mistake and shound't have been born. I don't deserve-" before Harry could go on with the insults that were put in his head, a finger was placed on his lips, effectively stopping him. He looked to Phosphora to see her expression filled to the brim with sorrow, almost on the verge of tears. She then pulled him in to a firm, yet gentle embrace before he could ask what was wrong.

"Please Harry, don't insult yourself like that." Harry could tell she was trying hot to cry. "If that was something that man told you, then he was wrong. I see a sweet kid who deserves a chance at life. You didn't derserve what that monster put you."

Harry couldn't take it. He was hurt, scared, sad and confused all at once, and it was just too overwhelming for him. For the second time in his life, Harry Potter began to cry.

Phosphora simply held firm, stroking his back to comfort him as he let out his pent up sadness and pain on her shoulder. Despite how hard she was trying not to break down herself, a tear or two managed to escape her eye.

"There there," she whispered soothingly, "it's alright. Let it all out."

While Harry's tears fell, the others in the room had varying, yet similar reactions to the obvious mental abuse Harry suffered from.

Palutena felt like crying due to the unfairness of it all.

Lucario was upset and angry.

Mewtwo? He was just MAD. He himself was never really a fan of humans, yet everything this boy seemed to go through made people like Giovanni seem like saints. If what Mewtwo was hearing was this bad, then what was in his thoughts was undoubtedly the stuff of nightmares.

Harry's crying finally toned down to slight sniffles. Taking that as a sighn he calmed down, Phosphora took the opportunity to wipe his tears a bit.

"Feeling better sweetie?" She asked with a slight smile. His response was a simple nod, just before a small yawn escaped his lips.

Phosphora giggled. "Really? You're tired already? You pretty much just woke up."

"I'm sorry..." Harry said softly.

Phosphora simply smiled and tightened the hug a bit, being sure not to hurt him. "It's alright, we all need sleep anyway." With that, she set him back down into the bed and tucked him in. The child fell asleep almost instantly when his head hit the pillow, it seemed so cute. Phosphora gave him a quick peck on the cheeck, making him moan happily and smile slightly in his sleep.

The nymph put a hand to her cheek and smiled warmly. It was nice to see a smile on his cute little face. He was so miserable before now...

The others in the room were watching the interaction after they calmed down some. Palutena was silently gushing, doing everything she could not to squeel like a teenager and cuddle the little one to death. She also wished she had a camera. Lucario smiled a bit upon seeing the the child's aura so relaxed, despite the darkness lurking underneath. Mewtwo sported a small smirk himself, knowing that despite Phosphora's own quirks, the child was in good hands. Still, something needed to be known before everyone retired for the night.

"We will need to notify the Director of this." He stated, getting everyone's attention. "This way we can discuss the child's living condition as well as letting everyone know we may have a new tenant." The others exchanged an agreeing nod, knowing that keeping this a secret would not be a good thing. Before anyone else could throw in their two cents, Palutena released a stifled yawn.

"Well...I really must be returning to sleep now. Thank you for introducing me to the little cutie, Phosphora."

"No problem, and sorry for waking you up, by the way." Phosphora returned sheepishly, but the goddess simply waved it off.

"You can make it up to me by letting me be his Aunt when he calls you 'mom'." Phosphora nodded, knowing it was fair. Without another word the goddess left the infirmary. Lucario and Mewtwo turned to Phosphora.

"Goodnight, Phosphora, I know you'll raise that child well." The jackal told her, receiving a grateful smile in return, and left. Mewtwo simply smiled at her, nodded her way, and teleported out of the room, leaving Phosphora alone with Harry.

Wordlessly, she climbed into Harry's bed, pulled him close, and let sleep overcome her, doing so with a smile. Harry unconciosly smiled at the contact, as his dreams began changing for the better.

They were unaware of the security camera in the room and the being watching what was going on.

In a room full of screens that showed various parts of the mansion, save for the dorm bedrooms and bathrooms of all kinds, a man clad in a white buisiness suit and trousers, white gloves on both hands, and white hair that reached his chin watched what happened in the infirmary with interest. Having turned on the mic of that particular camera, he listened in on the conversation and was shocked in more was than one: surprise for learning that Phosphora wished to adopt a child, shock for seeing the child's unusual healing ability, concern for the child upon learning of the darkness he unwillingly, and unknowingly carried, and outrage for the apparent abuse he went through. Still, it seemed Phosphora was willing to help this child recover and raise him right, and what kind of person he bee if he didn't support something like that.

"Although, it will be interesting to see how everyone reacts to the knews." The Director smirked in amusement. With that, he went to his desk and pulled out a thick leather book.

Something about that child was familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, the morning twilight of the day brining many creatures from their slumber. It was a truly beautiful sight, a sentiment held by none other than the Twilight Princess herself. As she stared out into the morning light, having woken up not too long ago just to see it, her mind began to wander on what might happen today. The Director had said the mansion would be getting new arrivals before the match yesterday, making her wonder how things were going to turn out.

'Makes you wonder if they'll spice things up even more here.' She thought to herself.

Deciding to get ready so she could get to the great hall early, she went to her wardrobe and began removing her night gown.

Meanwhile...

"Again, today I will go soaring through the sky~

My enemies; I'll dish 'em up and no stirfry~"

Dark Pit sighed in annoyance as he waited outside the bathroom door. It wasn't because he was woken up early today for the debut of the new fighters. In fact, both he and Pit were early birds; it had even become a contest of 'who can wake up first', and even the dark angel was kinda excited for the new fighters to see how they faired here.

No, it was because his other was singing that STUPID song of his in the shower.

"Will you shut up?!" He yelled at his technical brother. "You're driving me nuts!" There was a brief moment of silence. Dark Pit sighed in relief...

"AGAIN TODAY I WILL GO SOARING THROUGH THE SKY

MY ENEMIES, I'LL DISH 'EM UP AND NO STIRFRY!" Pit sang even louder.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"

"Seriously? You two are at it again?" Came an amused voiced.

Dark Pit looked to side to see a rather rough looking man in grey clothing walking down the hall towards him. Despite his rough appearance, he was smiling in amusement while Pit's shadow turned away with a 'tch'.

"Wouldn't happen as much if he wasn't so annoying." Said black-winged angel muttered.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with starting the day with a high note." Pit shouted from within the bathroom.

"Said 'high note' can grate on people's nerves, ya know!"

Mangus simply chuckled at the exchange and left them to it. Heading to the mess hall to grab a bite to eat before the newcomer announcement later, he couldn't help but wonder if these new smashers would really deliver a challenge. It would also be nice if at least one of them could stop a certain pair of angels from bickering.

Meanwhile...

Tightening his bandana around his head as he stood proudly in his martial arts gi, Ryu could only smile in anticipation as yesterday's announcement continued to ring within his thoughts. The martial artist was always looking for a fight to test his skill, and coming to the Smash Mansion, full of unique yet very strong individuals, was like a dream come true.

"Today will be a telling day." He mused to himself.

In Palutena's dorm, said goddess finished changing into her usual attire as her thoughts drifted to last night.

She smiled warmly, remembering how adorable Phosphora was with the child. 'I still can't believe she's such a good mom.' She thought.

Of course, she was also looking forward to when Harry actually called Phosphora his mother. When that happened, the Goddess of Light could be called aunt without it feeling forced. She almost squeeled in excitement, looking forward to that day. She was known to be fond of humans, especially human children, but the thought of being little Harry's aunt was almost too adorable, even for her.

'If only I found him out there.' She thought, suddenly finding the idea of being a mother to be quite appealing.

Good thing that happened in another story.

At the infirmary...

The sun shone through the windows of the mansion infirmary, illuminating the white room with morning light as the last bits of twilight were fading. Of course, this wasn't much of an issue to the two sleeping there.

Phosphora was the first to awaken. She was always an early riser, usually awake at the crack of dawn. She let out a soft yawn.

Looking down to her borrowed bed, she couldn't stop the smile that grace her lips at the sight of Harry sleeping peacefully. Brushing a few locks of hair from his face, she started to think about how his life is about to change for the better. There was just one thing she needed to take care of though: talking to the Director. While she had even Mewtwo's support in raising Harry, she still needed to make sure the Director understood the situation. Phosphora let out a sigh.

"I hope he approves of this." She muttered to herself.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't?"

Letting out a yelp as she fell to the ground out of surprise at the new voice, Phosphora quickly got back to her feet as she saw none other than the Director sitting in a seat at the other side of the bed.

"D-D-Director, sir! What're you doing here?" She stuttered slightly. Her inquiry was only met with an amused chuckle from the man in white.

"No need to worry, Phosphora, I know what happened last night, and I hapoen to approve of your choice." He stated nonchalantly, making the surprised and confused nymph blink.

"Um... you know? How?" Seeing the Director point to a part of the roof and following where he was pointing, Phosphora gave a deadpan stare at the camera on the roof. "Oh, that how." She said simply.

She grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "So...it's really okay?" She asked.

"Of course! I'm not heartless you know."

She let out a sigh upon the director's answer. Good to know that she had his support.

"There is one thing, though." Phosphora's full attention was back on the Director as he spoke up again. "When I introduce the new smashers later today, I'd like for everyone to meet young Harry as well."

Phosphora could only blink in surprise at the Director's statement.

...Wait a minute.

"How do you know his name?" She asked skeptically, not remembering that she had told him. It was right then that she realized something. "Don't tell me that camera has a microphone."

"Actually, they all do." Phosphora groaned at the Director's response. "But there's no need to worry about that for right now." He spoke again, getting Phosphora's attention. "When Harry wakes up, I'll have R.O.B. bring some food for you and Harry so he can eat. There's also some clothes for him to were later so he can look presentable." He pointed to the nightstand next to Phosphora and the blonde was surprised when she saw some clothes in Harry's size.

"Oh wow, you're REALLY supportive..." She said softly, amazed by the director's kindness.

"Of course." He chuckled. "They'll be plenty more for him at a later date, but we'll discuss that later." His expression then became stern, and Phosphora got the feeling there was something behind it that she needed to know about. "That being said," he began, "there's something I'd like to talk to you about later; after the welcoming ceremony to be more percise. It involves Harry's past."

So the Director knew about Harry even if there wasn't a microphone in the camera. The fact that the Director was this serious was enough to tell Phosphora that this was serious, but the fact it involved Harry's past?

Something told Phosphora that this wasn't up for discussion.

"I'll be there, sir." She conceded. "But is it alright if we let Harry rest for a while longer?"

The Director smiled. "Of course. The ceremony isn't until later, after all."

As she watched the man leave, Phosphora thought about their conversation earlier. 'It has to be pretty bad for him to be that serious.'

It was rare for him to be serious like that as far as she could tell. She may have been in the mansion for a while, but she had yet to see him stern over anything. Her musings were broken when she heard Harry beginning to stir.

She grinned and propped him up into a sitting position gently. "Heeeey~... Wakey wakey~!" She sang gently as his bright green eyes opened.

"Mm...?" He mumbled softly, looking around.

"Remember me?" Phosphora asked, coming into his vision with a toothy grin.

Harry blinked a few times to get his vision straight. Once he got a good look of the woman in front of him, everything from last night came back to him.

"Miss Phosphora..." He trailed off softly.

"That's right." The lightning woman giggled.

"And how are you today, sweetie?" She asked, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Do you feel any pain at all? Are you scared?" She was acting like an overprotective mother...

"N-no, I'm okay." He lightly placaded. A small blush colored his cheeks at how caring Phosphora currently was being. He never received this kind of attention before, so it made him wonder what else in his life would change.

"That's good, I'm glad." As Phosphora let out a small sigh of relief, she sat down next to him. "A friend of mine is bringing us some food later, and I also got some clothes here for you to wear." She pulled up the shirt on the nightstand for him to see. It was blue with short sleeves and an image of the Triforce.

She noticed the design, blinked and looked down at it. "Heh...Our director's such a dork..." She said softly. Then she stiffened, remembering the camera. "...No offense." Shaking her head, she turned back to Harry. "Here! Let's get you all dressed up!" She said, smiling warmly.

ust as she held the shirt so she could put it on him, the door to the infirmary opened, gaining both occupants' attention. Chugging into the room was probably one of the strangest things Harry had ever seen. A white colored robot holding a tray of food made its way to the bedside nightstand and placed the tray down. Turning to Phosphora, said woman regaded it with a smile.

"Thanks R.O.B." The now named R.O.B. nodded in acknowledgement and turned his sights to Harry. The boy fidgeted in his spot on the bed slightly before Phosphora put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and saw the smile on her face.

"It's okay Harry. This is R.O.B.; he lives here in the mansion like the rest of us, and he'll help you out if you need something.

R.O.B. nodded, confirming her statement. "Greetings." He said, his voice stiff and robotic. "I am Robotic Operating Buddy, or R.O.B., as everyone calls me. I am here to assist all who need it. If you require anything, please do not hesitate to ask it of me."

While Harry was surprised at the fact that the robot could talk, he gave a shy nod and Phosphora smiled.

"Hey, R.O.B." She called out, getting the android's attention. "Listen, I don't know if the Director already told you about this, but Harry's gonna be living here under my care. So I need a favor, when I'm not around, I'll be looking to you to help keep an eye on him. Can you do that for me?"

R.O.B., being a robot aside, didn't hesitate in nodding. "Understood, I will watch over the child whenever it is required of me."

"Thanks." She said, smiling again. R.O.B. nodded once more before leaving the room. The new mother and son duo watched him leave before said mom decided to speak up.

"Well Harry, why don't we see what R.O.B. brought us?"

In the halls of the mansion...

Walking down the halls always gave her some semblance of peace, especially when she could get away from the chaos in the dorm rooms. None the less, walking around the mansion for as long as she can usually gave her the time she needed to clear her head before the day's events.

'Things will be interesting after today. No doubt about that.' Robin mused. The young Ylissian woman stood at a moderate hight with long, platinum blonde hair done in high pigtails, a dark brown cloak over a beige and black ensamble, and black boots.

She couldn't help but get the feeling that something unexpected would happen during the ceremony, not that it was a bad feeling or something, just unexpected.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a familiar chugging sound heading her way. Looking to the source she saw R.O.B. traversing the hall in the opposite direction she was heading at a casual pace (or as far as casual goes for a robot anyway). She could also see that he was talking to someone as he moved. Said someone was a rather odd character, as far as looks and personality go anyway. The figure stood just below her knees and looked like, in a word, a stuffed animal, with peach colored fur, arm like ears that were a good couple feet longer than his actual ones, and black eyes. He wore a light blue vest with some kind of staff hanging off his back, and the oddest thing was the fact that he was trying to break free from the robot's grasp.

"Let Riki go! Riki want to see why Storm Lady in sick room when Storm Lady not sick!" The tiny creature exclaimed, piqueing the young tactician's curiosity even from her current distance.

"I am sorry, but I have been directed not to divulge in the details of last night's events with those outside the parties involoved." R.O.B. replied in his robotic monotone. This led to Riki trying to hit the robot on the head with his ears and demand to be let go again, only for the droid carrying him to repeat what he said.

Robin quirked a brow in amusement as the little Noppon struggled. "Unhand Riki!"

"Irritation mode: engage. Searching for appropriate words. Search complete. Shut up or I will beat you black and blue." R.O.B. said, his monotone not changing.

"Ooooh, Riki get very angry!"

Letting out a small laugh, Robin decided to calm things down, as well as try to see what was going on.

"Alright you two, break it up." She said through a chuckle as she made her way towards them. The two caught sight of her when she spoke up, and their little mock battle ended like flicking a wrist.

"Greetings, Miss Robin. I understand you are doing well?" R.O.B. inquired. Robin chuckled at the fact that, despite R.O.B. not showing any outward emotion, his 'irritation mode' hade simply vanished without a trace.

"I fine, thanks for asking." Turning to Riki, she gave the Noppon a small smile. "Getting in trouble again, Riki?" She asked in amusement.

"Riki not in trouble! Rob-Rob not letting see what wrong with Storm Lady!" The 'heropon' exclaimed.

Robin simply shook her head. "I'm sure Phosphora's fine, Riki." She stated. "But it does make me wonder why she's in the infirmary in the first place."

"I apologize." R.O.B. spoke up. "But the Director has ordered me not to say anything about last night."

"Any chance we'll find out why?" The Ylissian inquired, before a new voice cut in.

"You'll know soon enough."

Robin turned around to see none other than Mewtwo leaning against the wall some distance behind her.

"Mew-Mew know?" Riki tilted his head. Mewtwo frowned.

"I've asked you many times not to call me that..." He mumbled, putting a hand to his face.

"Mew-Mew tell Riki!"

Sighing into his hand, he ignored Robin stifling her giggles at one of the many nicknames Riki gives to people here in the mansion and tried to will away a coming headache.

"Sorry fuzzball, but I as well received orders from the Director not to say anything. You're going to have to wait until the ceremony." The Pokémon stated, surprising the human and the Noppon.

'Well, that explains that feeling I had.' Robin mused to herself.

"Oh! Storm Lady find new Smasher! And new Smasher live in Smash House too!" Riki cheered, only to hear the most unexpected sound ever: an amused chuckle from Mewtwo.

"A new resident, yes. A new Smasher? Not so much." The two that didn't know about Phosphora's new status before were once again surprised.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. Only for Mewtwo to smirk.

"You'll find out." And with that, he teleported away. Robin and Riki simply stared at the spot Mewtwo had been for a while before the former spoke up.

"I hate it when he does that." She said flatly.

"Riki too." Was the Noppon's reply before he was dropped to the floor, by R.O.B.

"I recommend getting breakfast at the mess hall before the ceremony later. I bid you both farewell." The robot said before chugging off.

Robin simply shrugged. "Well, no point standing here. C'mon Riki, let's go get something to eat." She called out as she walked. Riki was soon bouncing by Robin as he cheered about the delicious food in the mansion.

Theartre room, Later that day...

The crowd was abuzz with conversation as Smasher and Assist Trophy alike filed into the hall. The younger members all bundles of excitement at the thought of what the new smashers would be like. Not to mention the idea of becoming friends with at least one of them. But of course, the ceremony also drew curiosity from a certain few. Namely: the people who are aware of Harry's presence in the mansion.

'I sure hope the little guy doesn't get too overwhelmed by this.' Palutena thought to herself. She was currently seated next to a certain pair of angels as the talked about what the new Smashers would be like. While Dark Pit wasn't normally the social type, if there was one thing he and Pit could agree on, it was how excited they got at the idea of a new challenge presenting itself.

The Goddess of Light chuckled; when they weren't getting on eachother's nerves, they were like to peas in a pod.

The excitement in the air was infectious, even the ones back stage could easily say something like this was unbelieveable.

One of those people happen to be subtly peeking out from behind the curtain. She stood about as tall as any girl her age. Her silvery white hair flowed freely down her back past her shoulders as red eyes were glazed with excited nervousness as she stood with two other individuals. As she let out a breath to calm her nerves, she felt a hand on her shoulder as a strong sounding male voice spoke. "You okay?"

"Yes...Yes, I'm fine..." The woman replied. "Absolutely fine..."

How shaky your voice is says otherwise." The person she was talking to let his arm rest at his side once more. He stood half a head taller than the silverette with spiky blonde hair, an all black apparel, and a very larg sword strapped to his back.

The silver haired girl, Corrin, simply looked to her aquantance with a nervous smile. "That obvious, huh?" She asked with a nervous chuckle.

The man, the legendary Ex-Soldier, Cloud Strife, simply gave a small smile in return. "If it makes you feel better, I'm somewhat tense as well." He stated. "It's not everyday you're accepted into a tournament hosted in a unique pace like this."

"'Unique', indeed." A third voice spoke up. Both Corrin and Cloud looked to see a tall woman with short black hair with glasses, red lipstick, and fair skin standing a short distance from them. She wore a black body suit without sleeves, white opera gloves with blue palms, and black high heeled boots. Triangle shaped earings of blue and gold hung from her ears. From her shoulders was a short shroud that looked like hair... and were those seriously guns on the back of her boots?

"Never before have I seen such an odd gathering of characters in one place before." The woman stated in an amused tone. This was none other than the Umbra Witch herself, Bayonetta. "It almost makes you wonder if this is a fighting tournament and not a costume party."

"Are you just saying that because of the kids here?" Corrin asked with a raised brow. Bayonetta simply let out a low chuckle.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the rather odd creatures sitting out there?" Her rebuttal was met with no response other than a soft 'good point' from Corrin.

"Some of them aren't really that odd to me." Cloud admitted with a shrug. "I've definately seen weirder where I'm from."

Before either inquire as to what the swordsman's world was like, the door opened to reveal a man clad in white walking in.

The man stepped onto the podium and tapped the microphone to quiet everyone down. "Attention, everybody, attention!" He called out. "Now, today we have a very special announcement. Not only have our final newcomers for this entry in the tournament been decided...But we also have a...non-combatant member of the household.

Murmurs spread like a wild fire at that. A non-combative resident? Just what was the story behind this particular newcomer? In the audience, Palutena hid her smile, as nervous as it was, behind her hand. Pit saw and also noticed that Phosphora wasn't with them like she usually was. So he had to wonder what was going on.

A few rows over, Lucario and Mewtwo exchanged a brief glance before turning their attention back to the Director. They had thought something was odd when the man suddenly told them not to say a word about young Harry, but Mewtwo had easily figured out that he had wanted to introduce the boy to everyone all at once.

He just hoped that it wouldn't prove too much for the toddler.

The Director had gestured for silence once again.

"Now I know plenty of you are curious as to why someone who won't be fighting be apart of our little family, but all will be explainec in due time. For now, it's time to introduce our newest competitors." Everyone in the audience was soon paying rapt attention to what was on the stage, and the Director took it as a sign to continue.

"First, from the city of Midgar, we have a man that has faced against many a monster, creatures that could be considered legend, and even stopped a madman from destroying his world. He wields a sword passed on to him by a fallen comrade and will put his skills to the test in our tournament. Please, put your hands together for the Ex-Soldier of the Shinra Corparation: Cloud Strife!" When he finished, Cloud had stepped on to the stage as the crowd began clapping politely. He got a few curious looks from the sword wielding competitors and even a teasing whistle or two from some of the women for his physique. Ignoring the miniscule blush that dusted his cheeks, he gave a polite bow and stepped back a bit to give room for the next newcomer.

"Next, we have a woman with many friends. A woman who has fought in her fair share of wars, and knows her way around the battlefield. Corrin!" Corrin stepped onstage, looking around nervously. So many odd people...And she noticed some of them, particularly a short fat troll-like man and his tall lanky companion, were giving her impure looks. She smiled regardless and gave a small wave before retreating alongside Cloud.

And now for our last competitor. We have a surprising individual among us, eager for a chance to put her skills to the test. Let's hear it for the angel hunting, gun-slinging witch; Bayonetta!" Said witch stepped out onto the stage when her name was announced. Despite the surprise for many (and shock for one), they all appluaded politely. She even received a few cat-calls and wolf whistles for her figure, but she took it all in stride.

'Cause if there was one thing Bayonetta was known for, it was putting perverted idiots in their place.

Nonetheless, she gave a small bow and stepped back to stand along side her fellow newcomers.

"Yes, yes, quite the sight isn't it? But there you have it ladies and gents; our final new comers to the Super Smash Bros. Tournament!" The Director announced as the appluase died down, only to start up again as he finished.

Phosphora stood behind the curtain, keeping Harry clutched tightly to her chest. "Okay, it's almost time. Are you ready?" She asked him, concerned. He looked very nervous...

"Um... Will...Will they like me?" His shaky tone drew a small 'aw' from his new mother figure.

"Don't worry about that, sweetie." She said affectionately. "If any of them say anything bad about you, I'll make 'em say sorry." And she was darn sure she could. Anybody insults her kid, they get fried, big time, considering what she knew of his past.

Harry nodded, still a bit nervous. He managed to get a good look at the audience from behind the curtain, and needless to say, he couldn't help it. There were so many different people out there. It was so much to handle.

Phosphora, in an effort to calm him down, hugged him closer and rubbed his back.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm right here. It'll be okay." She soothed, and she could feel him getting better.

He let out a soft coo-like sound of content as he snuggled closer to her. She was nice. He grew more confident. She was here for him, so no one could hurt him.

Back on stage the Director prepared himself for what he was about to do. He had a feeling about how heavily traumitized poor Harry was. He was risking overwhelming the poor kid just by asking Phosphora to do this. Well, no turning back now, he figured. The damage was already done.

Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, he called for the crowds attention once more.

"If I may have everyone's attention." He began. Every person in the room was now focusing on the man in charge of the tournaments. "Now that the new Smashers have made themselves known, we have one last person to introduce." He turned to the curtain behind him. "Phosphora, bring him out please."

Behind the curtain, said lightning maiden let out a short sigh as she prepared herself and her young charge. Not waiting a second longer, Phosphora moved out to the stage with young Harry in her arms. The minute the audience caught sight of the toddler, murmurs began moving through crowd.

"Through circumstances unknown," the Director spoke up once again, "a young child had appeared somewhere in the fields from the mansion; injured a great degree. By chance or by luck, Phosphora found him and was able to get his wounds tended to, and has decided to care for the child, as you can see." As he gestured to Phosphora to emphisize his point, the murmurs began again, slightly louder than before.

Even the three newcomers on stage were looking at the, unknown to them, mother and son duo with interest. They may not know her personally, but it interested them to see a resident of this place caring for a child for the time being.

"If you wish to know more then you will have to ask Phosphora when she feels ready to tell you." The white-clad man spoke up once more. "For know, you are all dismissed."

With that, everyone in the room began filing out to go about their business. Their curiosity had been piqued by that fact that a child would likely be growing up here in the mansion. One thing was for certain though; things were about to get interesting.


End file.
